Pokemon Ruby Neo Battler
by NekoGirl101
Summary: My take on Pokemon Ruby version in the eyes of May. It also has a romantic twist.


This is pretty much my take on Pokemon Ruby Version. ^.^ Be warned that it has a romantic twist between Brendon and the main girl. ^.~  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
May sighed deeply as she sat in the back of the large Pokemon moving van. She had been sitting in the back with all their things to make sure nothing would get damaged. She wasn't exactly trilled about moving because she knew that she would miss her home in Jhoto, but she wasn't against it either because she had no friends in Jhoto.  
Suddenly, the van lurched to a stop, throwing a few small items onto her. She opened the back of the van and hopped out. A woman greeted her with brown hair like May's. "May," the woman smiled. "We're here, honey!" May smiled and nodded half-heartedly. The woman frowned worriedly. "It must be tiring riding with out things in the moving truck." May shook her head. "No. It's alright mom." she said quietly. May was a shy girl.  
Her mother nodded. "Well, this is LITTLEROOT TOWN. How do you like it? This is our new home!" May glanced around. The town was very small, had few houses, and was surrounded by trees, except for a small opening at the northern end of the town. It had many pink flowers that gave it more of an open feeling. She looked back at her mother.  
Her mother smiled. "It has a quaint feel," she said. "But it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And, you get your own room, May! Let's go inside." She reluctantly followed her into the house. She had wanted to go exploring. Even though she was shy, she still loved adventure.  
Her mother turned to her. "See, May? Isn't it nice in here, too?" The house was small and pretty cozy. There was a bunch of Machoke moving around heavy things. "The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient!" She faced May. "May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"  
May sighed and walked up the stairs into her new room. It was small, but she didn't have a lot of things anyways. Her bed was on the east side of the room, her T.V. and clock were on the north, and her computer was in the northeast corner. In the middle of the room was a large red carpet. May set her clock to six am.  
Her mom walked in. "May, how do you like your new room?" she asked. "It's nice..." she replied. Her mom nodded. "Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokemon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." With that, she walked downstairs.  
May went to her computer, turned it on, withdrew a potion, and shut it off. She then walked down the stairs were her mom was calling her. "Oh! May, May! Quick! Come quickly!" May ran over to her mother who was sitting in front of the T.V. "Look! It's PETALBURG GYM! Maybe Dad will be on!" May's eyes lit up with excitement as she ran in front of the television. "...We brought you this report from in front of PETALBURG GYM." The interviewer finished. May sighed.  
"Oh... it's over." her mom said. "I think Dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad. I know how much you admire your father." May blushed. It was true. She loved her father very much, and wanted to be a strong Pokemon trainer just like him. "Oh, yes." Her mother said suddenly. "One of Dad's friends lives in town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." she suggested.  
May sighed. It wasn't exactly what she had expected, but at least she was getting to go somewhere. She walked out of the house and walked over to their neighbor's house. May knocked hesitantly on the door. "Yes?" came a female voice from inside. "Come in!" May shrugged her shoulders and walked inside. A woman greeted her. "Oh, hello. And you are?" she asked. "Um, well, I just moved in." May said quietly. The woman's eyes lit up realization. "Oh, you're May," she said. "Our new next-door neighbor! Hi! We have a son about the same age as you. Our son was excited about making a new friend. And maybe in time, you'll become closer than that! Wouldn't that be nice?" May blushed in confusion. 'What is she saying?' she thought. 'She just met me! How strange...' "Our son is upstairs, I think." the woman finished.  
May quickly went up the stairs, excited to make a new friend. She found the boy at his desk, gathering different things into a backpack. He was mumbling to himself. "Pokemon fully restored... Items all packed, and..." he paused. Suddenly, he turned to May. "Hey! You... Who are you?" May blushed. This boy was actually kind of cute! "I'm May..." The boy smiled. "Oh, so your May. Moved in next door, right?" May nodded. "I didn't know that you're a girl. Dad, Prof. Birch, said that our new next door neighbor was a gym leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy." May lowered her eyes in shame. "Sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to disappoint you." "Disappoint me? Naw, no way! I think it's even cooler that you're a girl! You're real cute too! That's a bonus!" May blushed. "You really think I'm cute?" she asked shyly. "Yeah!" he said. "Well, anyways, my name's Brendon! So, hi, neighbor!"  
Brendon looked at May for a short while. "Huh? Hey, May, don't you have a Pokemon?" May shook her head. "Do you want me to catch you one?" he asked. "Well, I..." she started. "Aw, darn, I forgot..." He said suddenly. "I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild Pokemon. Some other time, okay?" With that, he ran down the stairs and out the door.  
May was left standing there in his room for a while, blushing. "He... he said I was cute..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
May had left her neighbor's house and had started to walk around. She saw a small child with a somewhat worried look on his face. She ran up to the kid and asked him what was wrong. "I can hear someone shouting down the road here." he told her. "What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help..." 'Someone's in trouble?' May thought. She quickly ran up the road to find a man being chased by a Poochyena. "H-help me!" He pleaded. He spotted May. "Hello! You over there! Please! Help!" "How?!" May cried. "What can I do?!" "In my BAG!" he replied. "There's a Poke Ball!"  
May spotted the bag and ran over to it. Three Poke Balls lay on the floor. She quickly grabbed the Poke Ball marked "Mudkip". "Go! Mudkip!" May cried as she threw the ball. A bright light emitted from the ball, and a Mudkip appeared.  
"Mudkip! Tackle attack!" Mudkip threw itself at the Poochyena. In turn, the wild Pokemon tackled Mudkip. "Mudkip! Use Growl!" Mudkip growled deeply. Poochyena backed down a little. "Finish it off Mudkip! Tackle attack!" Mudkip slammed into the wild Pokemon one last time, knocking it unconscious.  
May smiled as the battle ended. She had finally battled with a Pokemon for the first time, and it made her feel very happy. She felt that she would go places she had only dreamed of.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's about it. Tell me what you think. ^.^ 


End file.
